


The Crafter

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Battle, Canon Compliant, Cult Mentality, Cults, Desperation, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Masks, Multiple Selves, Poetry, Resistance, Survival Horror, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Wilford and Dark struggle to survive Mark's sadistic attempt to erase them, but it's a losing battle. Their most loyal supporters are the ones who can save them, if only they can reach out...





	The Crafter

Round and round, there goes the sound of all the children’s laughter

Round and round the battleground, the ones in the hereafter

Pinkest sunrise, Darkest cloud, now bound to pound at the House’s rafters

Some children dance, some children cry against the Master Crafter

 

The Pinkest skies, the Darkest lies, they pale compared to Crafter’s eyes

The deepest dusk, the pinpoint white that cannot pierce His guise

The mask fits form, the smile wides, the laughter, laughter is His prize

The children dance but some, perchance, may not fall for His lies

 

The Pinkest cries, the Darkness tries, the Crafter has the gall

The Pinkest tries, the Darkness pries, the Crafter lets them crawl

The children pause, a pause so small, and watch the Crafter build his wall

The Pinkest hopes, the Darkness copes – and the children let them fall

 

Their masks are tight, the Crafter’s bright, despite His gaze so black

But some, perchance, are reaching for their Sun and Shadow back

Their masks, perchance, are not so tight, their smiles somewhat slack

And in the Crafter’s wall, perhaps…Darkness has found a  _crack_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Markiplier Cult. Yeah, there's a _cult_ on Tumblr now, following Mark and keeping Dark and Wilford from returning to us... I, for one, am not putting on the mask any time soon.


End file.
